Siblings
by TotallyNonchalantFBI
Summary: Fred and George could never really mind their own business. But when they get involved in Ginny's love life, have they gone too far?


"Well, dearest sister," Fred smirked down at me, leaning against the doorway. I shifted my eyes quickly to the right and saw, as always, George right by his side, identical smirk plastered across his freckled face. "I learned some, er, very _interesting_, you could say, information last night."

"Did you?" I asked, reaching up into the cabinet for the box of cereal. I put it next to my bowl and fished a spoon out of the strainer in the sink. "Well based on how many coconut creams you ate last night, _you're_ about to learn how much mum values her chocolates."

"That's right, you are!" A high pitched voice pierced the air, causing both Fred and I to whip our heads around.

All we found was a laughing George, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You should have seen your faces!" he laughed. "Ah, priceless!"

Fred smirked, snorted, and shook his head, and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Don't do that!" I scolded. "That scared me too, and I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Is that so, Gin?" Fred asked, returning to his earlier demeanor. "Because what we heard last night, well, it convinced us otherwise."

"What did you hear?" I pointed the spoon at him, glaring.

"Oh Merlin's Beard, Fred!" George said, panic filling his eyes. "We better skedaddle, she's got a spoon! We're out-armed, out-witted again!" the two promptly burst into laughter

I looked down at my choice of weapon and bit my lip. Okay, not my best moment. Nevertheless, they were fessing up! "Okay, okay. Spill. What do you know?" I asked, putting my weapon of a spoon down and crossing my arms, giving them my most menacing glare.

"Oh, Gin," George laughed, lightly patting my arm. "That look isn't going to do anything to us!"

"But do you know who it might work on?" Fred asked, smirking again. "It might work on dear old _Harry_."

"What?" I asked innocently, trying to keep my heart from beating so fast. No, there's no way they knew. No way.

"Oh, you haven't heard of him?" George asked. "He's the Boy Who Lived! He defeated You-Know-Who – and as a child! We didn't tell you this?"

"Oh yeah, he's also living upstairs with your git of a brother." Fred added nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" I screamed. "SINCE WHEN?"

"Since when has Ron been a git?" Fred repeated. "Well, it's been on and off through the years, but now it's because he owes me some money. I keep telling him, just because we may or may not have spiked his juice, doesn't mean he doesn't owe me the money he promised me -"

"Not what I'm referring to!" I snapped, clenching my fists. "Since when is Harry living in our house? Why did no one tell me?"

"Well we would've, but we thought you had outgrown that crush." Fred shrugged.

"Yeah, we thought it really wouldn't matter to you." George reasoned. "Besides, we just rescued him from the…the Dungleys? Whatever. We just got him out of that hellhole last night. You were probably asleep, snoring in that cutely obnoxious way that you do."

"I don't snore!" I snapped.

"That's not the point, dear sister." George continued. "The point is, Hermione's been here for a few days."

I squinted my eyes. They weren't making any sense! "So?" I asked, trying to tread cautiously. I knew they had a point, and I knew I wouldn't like it. They were enjoying this too much, there was no way it was good.

"And by being the only girl in the house-" Fred began.

"What am I, a duck?" a fantastic imitation of Molly's shrill voice pierced the air.

"George, focus!" Fred said, though laughter was in his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry." George raised both his hands, palms out. "Do continue, or out baby sister might just explode."

"No, no, I believe it's time for a dramatic pause." Fred said.

"So true!"

The twins stood there, cupping their chins and resting their right elbow in their left hand. They shifted their weight from foot to foot and if I had been thinking more clearly, I would have stabbed them with my spoon.

Finally, they ended their dramatic pause with a little laugh, and I just continued to purse my lips together in a disapproving way. "What are you getting at?" I said, my temper flaring.

"Well, like I was saying," Fred continued. "We assumed that you'd probably need some _girl talk_ with Little Miss Hermione."

"You eavesdropped on me?" I screeched, clenching my hands together. "How could you?"

"Now, now, we didn't _plan_ to eavesdrop on you." George put in, raising his pointer finger.

"But we were walking by your room," Fred continued.

"And we heard some rather _unsavory_ news." George added.

"About what you had been doing with Dean Thomas."

"And we don't approve." George raised his eyebrows.

"We also heard that you're PMS-ing."

"And that's just something we didn't need to know."

"Well serves you right!" I retorted, crossing my arms and glaring at them. "And it's none of your business what I do with anyone! Just mind your own business!"

"Now, now dear sister!" Fred said calmly, patting my crossed arm. "That's not what we came to talk to you about."

"Yeah," George assured me. "Of course, we're going to have to hex him into oblivion, but we can deal with that without you."

"You don't need to hex him!" I barked. "And you ESPECIALLY don't need to eavesdrop on me!" I turned around, looking for my spoon.

"Do you not what to know what we heard?" Fred said in a sing-song voice, taunting me.

"Of course I do!" I retorted, running a hand through my ginger hair.

"Then stop trying to attack us with a spoon and calm down." Fred replied, plying the spoon from my clenched fingers.

"Temper, temper!" George sang.

"Fine, I'm calm. Now tell me." I said as calmly as I could, which was a challenge.

"Well we passed by your bedroom door and heard you," Fred shuttered. "_describing_ what you've done with that toad."

"So we decided, as your extremely attractive older brothers, we had to protect you." George said.

"And how could we protect you, if we didn't know who and what to protect you from?" Fred reasoned.

"So we got some extendable ears, and learned more than we thought we would." George continued, pulling two sets out of his pajama bottom pocket.

"Like how Neville still hasn't kissed a girl."

"Big surprise."

"And how Hermione's a C-cup now"

"We actually aren't entirely sure what that means."

"And how that kid Finn was flirting with you."

"But since he hasn't done anything else, we decided not to hex him. Also, we don't know who he is."

"Well, we had thought you had grown out of that Harry Potter crush, as we said before." George shrugged.

"But alas!" Fred continued. "We were wrong!"

"What, no you weren't. I stopped liking him." I lied, biting my lip.

"That goes against what we learned last night!" George said. "Baby sister, care to elaborate?"

"No! It's none of your business! Stay out of my love life!" I said, my voice wavering slightly.

"None of our business? Love life?" Fred repeated as if I had uttered very confusing words. Though in all honestly, the twins really didn't seem to know what 'none of your business' meant. "Why George, it doesn't sound like she doesn't like him at all!"

"No Fred, no it doesn't. In fact, I'd take it as a confession!" George exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"You better not say anything!" I yelled.

"Oh, she IS admitting it!" George pointed out, taking a step closer to me. I felt like I was being closed into the corner.

"Stop it!" I said, stomping my foot.

"Did she just stomp her foot?" Fred asked, laughing in disbelief. "I thought girls only did that in movies!"

"Well, well, there's a lot we didn't know about our dear baby sister!" George laughed.

"You better not say anything to him!" I threatened.

"Any what to who?" A sleepy voice asked. A sleepy voice that happened to belong to a boy with jet black hair, circular glasses, and emerald eyes. But of course, his most distinguishable feature was that of the lightning shaped scar.

"Uh…" I said like an idiot, not knowing what to say, though I doubt my mouth could have made words if I wanted it to.

Fred and George laughed evilly. I checked behind me quickly. Damn, I forgot that they took my spoon.

"Don't you dare…" I whispered menacingly under my breath, loud enough so only they could hear.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Harry asked, some of the sleepiness absent from his voice. He raised an eyebrow, and the twins' smiles got bigger. I wanted to die.

"So Harry boy, you single?" Fred said in the most obnoxious voice possible.

"Um, yeah?" Harry said, very confused.

"What would you do if a very special redheaded girl liked you?" George continued. I was about to tackle them both, but they both took a step back, pinning me against the wall. My voice was muffled, and I could move.

"Well, it depends on who she is, I guess." Harry shrugged. He didn't know. Good. I guess it's sometimes a good thing when the boy you like happens to be oblivious.

"What if it was _Ginny_?" Fred smiled.

"Does she like me?" Harry asked, softly.

I shoved all my weight against my brothers. "OH MY GOD, LEAVE!" I yelled, pushing them off me. The cackled and took a step in front of me, permitting me to at least talk, though I don't think I could have run away – they would have caught me.

"Yeah," I admitted. There was no sense in trying to deny it now. "Yeah, I do." I bit my lip and looked down, feeling very much like the seven year old girl I used to be, who wore her heart on her sleeve and was very obvious in her crush for Harry.

"Well, I like you back." Harry said, still speaking softly.

I looked up at him for a moment and smiled, wanting to hug him but afraid it'd be too awkward.

Harry then looked over at my smiling brothers. "Please don't hex me." He stated.

"Oh, dear Harry-kins, we wouldn't dream of it!" Fred waved a hand.

"Seriously, you may be the only person that can keep us alive, we can't kill you now!" George assured him.

"But once you get rid of You-Know-Who, all bets are off." Fred said, in such a voice that I couldn't tell if he was kidding or not.

Harry shrugged. "I can live with that." My heart swelled, and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Aw, this is so totes presh!" Fred said in a high-pitched girly voice.

Harry cracked up and I put a hand to my head, cracking up for the first time today. I must admit, my brothers can sometimes be the best. Of course, sometimes I want to stab them with a spoon. But that's just how siblings work sometimes, right?

**Review, Please! C:**


End file.
